


please give me my wings

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 'cause it's my first time writing him, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fandom here he comes, Hurt No Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings, and i'm torturing him, because oumasai is shit, best boy is here, i know it's mediocre, kiiboumami is my otp, ouma is OOC, tsubasa wo kudasai plays in the background, with his character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Ouma gets invited to Amami's wedding.





	please give me my wings

**Author's Note:**

> BEST BOY IS HERE  
> And he's KINDA OOC  
> plus i don't know how wedding stuff works

Ouma can't placate whether to be shocked or sad. His childhood crush, Amami Rantaro, is going to be wed with Shirogane Tsumugi. Now, Ouma has nothing against Shirogane. She's sweet and kind, but a little to plain for perhaps everyone's tastes. Ouma can't believe Amami is going to wed Shirogane the next week. All Ouma can do is fake a smile.

"Hey, Kokichi", Amami suddenly says. Ouma snaps back to reality. "Would you want to be my groom's man?"

Ouma smiles his mischievous smile. "Duh! Sure, why not?"

Amami smiles, then looks at Keebo, who's busily making a trinket with Iruma. "Can you be my groom's man as well, Keebo?"

Keebo looks up, a little confused. "Um, sure, Amami."

"So, who's going to be the bride's maids?", Akamatsu asks with excitement.

"I think Kaede, Maki, and Kirumi would be good bride's maids", Amami replies. Iruma groans loudly.

"Why not me, you fuckwad?!", Iruma exclaims. "Why choose this fucking plebs over me?!"

"Um duh!", Ouma says. "Because you're nothing but a whore who's going to steal the show!"

The remark makes Iruma flinch a little, with tears in her eyes.

"W-why?!", Iruma asks. "I-I never did anything to you!"

"Yo, can Shuichi and I also be groom's men?", Momota asks from the back. Amami nods his head.

"Sure, why not."

After that, they would talk about the wedding arrangements. Ouma would always interrupt their conversations by saying something condescending, and vague. But what's vague about him is that he can't seem to mend his broken heart.

He's never seen Amami and Shirogane together. Just a couple of times. And in those times, they act like normal friends, not some couple. So when did Amami propose to Shirogane if the wedding is about to happen in one week?

Ouma looks at Amami's smile. It's fake.

~~~

"God, I'm nervous as fuck", Amami says. It is, after all, fairly visible on his face that he is. It's a night before the wedding, and the boys decided to hang out one last time before Amami gets married.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not obvious you're sweating", Ouma says, still keeping up with his two-faced nature. "And..."

Ouma goes all sour and sullen. "I reeeally feeel sooo sad that you have to get married to a hardcore loser." Then he bursts to tears. "There's no way you could choose me as your bride!"

Amami chuckles. "Is that another lie?"

No, it isn't. But Ouma has to always pretend his lying. He hates the feeling of paranoia everytime. He can feel it deep inside him. He wants to tell Amami that he loves him, but his brain doesn't want him too. So he doesn't. Ouma smiles.

"Of course it is", Ouma says. "It's mainly and blatantly obvious! It's all across my face!"

_All across my face that I'm telling the truth of how I feel._

"Kokichi, we always know you're lying", Saihara says.

Keebo sighs. "It is a normal tendency for us to see where this is going."

Ouma chuckles. "I know, I can't trick you anymore... except for Gonta."

"G-Gonta can not be tricked!", Gonta says with a panicked look.

"Ugh, stop being so gullible!", Momota says.

"O-oh, sorry for being gullible!", Gonta says with a sad face like he means it.

"Hey", Harukawa opens a door, and everyone's (except for Gonta's) eyes light up at the sight of cheap whine. "Tsumugi told me that it belongs to you idiots."

"H-hey!", Momota says. "Maki Roll, don't call us idiots!"

"But it's true", Ouma says. "Especially you, Kaito."

"For once in my life, I agree with that", Harukawa bluntly states, then places the wine on the corner of the room, then leaves.

"Jeez, that girl", Ouma yawns, then gets the wine. "Let's all get drunk to celebrate Rantaro's 'night before he gets married' event!"

Amami smiles. At least he actually made the boy smile. But it looks forced. What is he sad about? Ouma knows someone is lying, since he is, after all, the King of Liars himself.

~~~

"This is the worst hangover I've experienced", Momota complains, touching his head. Saihara sighs, as he fixes his tie. Saihara, Gonta and Hoshi are the only ones who didn't drink.

Ouma only drank about one glass, since he doesn't really like to drink that much. But of course, the others have to be. Everyone (except for the girls, him, and the mentioned three above) are drunk. Even Amami. Harukawa opens the door, to see everyone probably groaning and complaining about their hangovers.

"It's your fault", Harukawa says, leaning on the walls. She turns to Amami. "Especially you. You're the damn groom, and you got drunk last night."

"You're the one who brought them the drinks, remember?", Hoshi says. "Therefore, it's your fault."

Harukawa shrugs. "I say it's Tsumugi's fault for buying the drinks in the first place."

"Hey, don't drag Tsumugi into this", Amami says while touching his head. "It's my fault for drinking too much."

"Maki, we need your help to fix Tsumugi's hair", Akamatsu says, poking her head at the door. Harukawa sighs.

"Well, have fun with your hangovers", she says as she walks out of the door with a confident strut.

Ouma watches her walk away. Such a strange girl, always trying to intimidate anyone that attitude. Not that Ouma cares. He looks at Amami, who seems to be having a headache due to his hangover. He looks at everyone in the room. Momota is rambling about how he regrets drinking last night, and Saihara tells him never to drink before big events. Hoshi and Gonta just stand there talking to each other, a confused Gonta asking Hoshi what a hangover is. Ouma walks to Amami with a grin on his face.

"Wow! Way to celebrate your big day huh?", Ouma says.

"Please don't shout", Amami says. "My head is already aching."

"I told Tsumugi about your hangover before we went inside this room", Ouma lies. "And she said that she'll never marry you!"

Amami smiles. "Why is she getting her hair fixed for the wedding then?"

"Oh, I don't know", Ouma replies. "I haven't thought of the lie that far enough."

"That's what I thought."

~~~

So, this is it, huh? As Shirogane walks down the aisle, Ouma watches her with intent as she slowly reaches the altar, slowly reaching Amami. How unlucky Ouma is, to not be walking to that aisle. He longs for Amami's touch, the sound of his voice, their times together. He'll miss it so much. Why did he have to lie about his true feelings? Is he really that desperate to lie to the man he fell in love with?

"I've never been to a wedding before", Keebo whispers right next to Ouma. "What do they do in these events, Kokichi?"

Ouma doesn't reply. It may seem out of character for him to not give Keebo a snide remark, but he's entranced by Amami, who stands at the altar, waiting for Shirogane with a smile.

A very fake smile.

Now, Shirogane reaches the altar, and steps foot on to it. The wedding has truly begun, and Ouma's remaining love for Amami will die away.

"What will they do in the end of the ceremony?", Keebo asks Ouma again. Ouma turns to him, then smiles.

"Duh, they roast you and try to eat you up", he says with a smile. Keebo makes a panicked look.

"K-kokichi! That's not funny!", he says in a soft voice.

"Do you, Tsumugi Shirogane, take Rantaro Amami, as your beloved spouse, forever and ever?" Oh. They're already in that part.

Ouma looks at Shirogane, who has a big smile plastered on her face. She nods and says, "I do."

The priest turns to Amami. "Do you, Rantaro Amami, takes Tsumugi Shirogane as your beloved wife for all eternity?"

Amami chuckles, but it isn't relaxed. He looks at everyone with a tired exhausted smile. Then he looks at Ouma, with a somewhat sad smile. Then he turns to Shirogane.

"I do."

That was the biggest lie Ouma had ever heard come out of Amami's mouth, but he's already married to someone he doesn't love. Ouma smiles, laughs and claps when they kissed, but in reality, he doesn't know how to react to Amami when all he did was lie in front of everyone about how he loves Shirogane.

~~~

"Kokichi... how long is it? Ten years, maybe?" Amami smiles a bit at his best friend. Wind brushes through his hair.

"I'll continue talking. My relationship with Tsumugi is, well, bad, haha."

No response.

"I mean, we did have a child, we named it after you. Anyway, Kokichi, your relationship with Keebo is... interesting. How did you get him to like a mischievous boy like you? Well, I'll never know your secrets."

Leaves are rustling, the sun is disappearing through the clouds.

"How was your life with him?"

Nothing.

"Yeah, I'll ask Keebo." Amami turns to Keebo. "How's your relationship with Kokichi?"

Wind is the only thing that responds to him.

"Yeah, I'd think your relationship had ups and downs." Amami sighs. "We're having another child soon, and it'd be named after you, Keebo. Since, well, we miss you two a lot. My son is going to turn eleven this month, and I wish that you could come celebrate it. Too bad you're busy with your work, though."

Nothing.

"Kokichi, you were right about the whole marriage being fake", Amami says with sadness, kneeling down to touch Ouma's grave. He then puts his free hand on Keebo's as well. "My sisters, who're still bitter about me, told my father that I needed to marry someone with money. He settled on Tsumugi."

A tear slides down his cheek, and lands on Ouma's grave. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you both how I love you so much."

Amami stands up. "But it's too late now, isn't it? the car crash that you both perished from... and I didn't visit your funeral. Hell, I didn't visit your wedding that was about eight years ago. I hate myself for how much of an asshole I am."

Amami takes out two bracelets, and puts them on each grave. He smiles a bit. "Before I leave, have a late wedding gift from me."

He walks away, following the path where he once came.

**Author's Note:**

> *tsubasa wo kudasai* plays in the background  
> tsumugi is garbage, along with yumeno, akamatsu and chabashira


End file.
